Why Exactly?
by ghostfireninja
Summary: Why exactly does Natsume never leave him? Or why CAN she never leave him? Sasanatsu. R/R :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tonari No Kaibutsu-kun.**

**A/N: I made another fic about Natsume. This isn't really a story, but it's kind of my views on how Natsume feels about Sasayan. I should've written this first but I didn't. It's not very long, and there's not really much that happened.. Here it is. I just love them so much that's why.**

* * *

The first time she saw him, she never thought he'd last.

He was too popular, too good with people, too goofy. She never really paid much attention to him. He might never did too, but she'll never know.

There was Mitty, the girl she mustered too much courage to speak to. And what about? To help with her tests. She was never good at it, she hates it. Well, at least she made a friend, right? There was Haru, the boy who seemed dazed with Mitty. He's in love with her, very much indeed, she concoludes. And then there was Sasayan, a boy she didn't quite put much thought into.

First time they were alone together was walking back to their friends with a handful of materials for making a chicken coop. Not your usual everyday item in your shopping list, but hey, Haru was one unpredictable guy.

He walked with his bike and he walked with her. She's never one to open conversations, especially with a boy. Especially with a boy like Sasayan-kun. But whatever she seemed to think about then, it all got eradicated. He was not like any other guy she talked with. She was pretty confident about her cute appearance and she was pretty much used to being caught with other guys' attention. But she never acknowledged any of those things. She has a different views for boys.

Sasayan was different. He didn't fall for her the first time she saw her, like any other boy usually did. Instead, he grinned. Not with eyes that tell her she should get ready for another rejection speech. It was eyes that tell her he wanted to know her.

That was unusual.

And up until now, she didn't know if Sasayan had fully known her. He was the one she was with whenever Mitty and Haru were having their own moments. He was the one who always sat across the table whenever they were either both too early for their study sessions, or the other two just appreciated being late.

She never really had serious conversations with him. They mostly talk about things. Things about Yoshida Haru, and how he feels about Mitty. Things about how she thinks their friends should start going out on a date already. Things about Mitty, things about Micchan.

She realized though, they never really talked about themselves.

How sad. How can friends not even talk about each other? It made her wonder if she ever did know the boy she's always with. They never really talked about how they felt, but she knew Sasayan was a really supportive friend indeed. She noticed though, he can be very blunt.

She didn't care. It's not like he can use that against her anyway.

He can pretty much use it against her.

She was a girl too close to being fragile. A girl too scared to talk back to others. A girl too close to crying. But that's only in front of girls like herself. But for boys, it's very easy. It's very easy to treat them coldly.

She even told Sasayan that since he's a boy, he can easily fight him back.

And she also babbles a lot.

She wondered if Sasayan found this quite annoying sometimes. If he really did, he's good at keeping it to himself.

She recalled the time he stood outside the batting center just after she talked to the boy she had feelings for. More accurately, right before she talked for the first time with the boy after he rejected her. She never really showed it. She said she was alright, that it was ok, that Micchan even told her she can visit and talk to him again. But she really wanted someone to comfort her back then.

She just didn't really think that it was Sasayan who'd be there for her. That moment when she felt so little underneath his baseball cap which fit perfectly on her head. When the tears fell down, she wanted nothing else but someone there with her. She felt his hands on hers, and she didn't mind. She needed that.

She was thankful for that.

But now she was confused.

That was the only time when the boy really showed special attention to hers. He must've been really good at hiding feelings. She didn't even know how long. She just sat there, flabbergasted when he told her he liked her.

Or maybe there were a lot of times when he showed special attention to hers. Maybe she was just too blind to see it, too distracted, surprised even, of the fact that he didn't ask her out the first time they met.

She never really thought of having feelings for Sasayan. But after all that, she just couldn't look at him the same way she looked at him before. She never thought he was one who would easily fall. Or maybe…

Just maybe, there really was something about her that made the boy stay.

Even her clumsiness, her irresponsibility at school works, even her annoying demeanor.

How can he really fall for that?

He told her he wouldn't be needing a reply after that, though. He told her he wasn't really in to have a relationship at that time anyway. And until now, it still isn't very clear to Natsume.

And she isn't sure how she feels about him.

He said he likes her, but he also said that he wouldn't want a relationship yet. Sasayan is a very confusing guy, Natsume thought. He wasn't like any others. She could just tell him to keep his feelings to himself. She can tell him that it's no use telling her that, since she wouldn't care anyway. But Sasayan… Why Sasayan…

Or maybe, there really was something about Sasayan that made Natsume stay too.

* * *

**Agggh. Why are they so cute? They are, right? Even if they haven't many moments in the manga i just.. I just feel the love. Don't you? Haha. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. :D**

**-GFN**


End file.
